


Pókháló

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai egy kis pókot figyel, aki a hálóját szövi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pókháló

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spider's Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721421) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Bétázta: myvision4free.

Egy kis fekete pók úgy döntött, éppen az ablak sarkában sző hálót magának. Kai figyelte, milyen keményen dolgozik, hogy felépítse otthonát. A dobost mosolygásra késztette a látvány. Könnyen megölhette volna a kis pókot, de nem lett volna szíve elvenni az életét. Különben is aranyosan nézett ki, és azt mondják, a pókok szerencsét hoznak a házba, de ha megölöd őket, megölöd a szerencséd is.

Hirtelen egy kis légy termett ott a semmiből, és egyenesen a félkész hálóba repült. Nem vehette észre időben, a háló szinte láthatatlan volt. Egy másodperccel később a pók ott volt, és a mérgével megbénította az addig rúgkapáló legyet, majd elkezdte becsomagolni hálójába.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte egy rekedtes hang, visszarántva Kait a valóságba, és vékony, ám erős karok fonódtak teste köré.

Egy apró, majdhogynem keserű mosoly jelent meg a dobos ajkain.

\- Semmit - motyogta hátrapillantva válla felett. Uruha finoman elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta őt.

Olyan furcsa, gondolta Kai. Pontosan ő is úgy érezte magát, mint aki beleragadt egy óriási pók hálójába, valahányszor Uruha így ölelte őt át. De azzal a szegény léggyel ellentétben ő nem bánta, hogy megbénította őt az édes méreg, melyet Uruha ajkain érzett.


End file.
